The Real World: Holes Style
by CandyMoon
Summary: 6 people are selected randomly for the reality show, The real world. What will become of these 'RANDOM' people?
1. Introductions

The Real World: Holes Style

Plot:3 girls and 3 guys get sent into a house were they must live together.

Charecters: Candice Jenkins, Shannon Anderson, Erin Carlson.

Ricky Kasch Stanley Yelnats Hector Zeroni

Chapter One: Introductions

Shannon walked down the street with her bags packed, ready to move in with her room mates. She reached a fountain with a guy standing with a sign that read : Shannon Anderson

" Hello, I'm Shannon Anderson," She introduced herself polietly, walking towards him. She set her stuff down on the concreat and held out her hand.

" I'm Stanley, Stanley Yelnats," He smiled and shook her hand. He bent over and picked up a bag of Shannon's. " Let me carry this."

" Thank you, But really you don't have to," Shannon had blush tinted on her cheeks.

" No really, It's my pleasure," He excused. " Follow me to my car." He led Shannon to his silver BMW.

" Wow, This is sharp," She admired his car, and fixed her hair in her reflection. He opened the trunk and placed her things in it. He closed it and walked around to the other side and opened the door for her.

" Why, Thank you!" She laughed and stepped into the car. He slammed the door shut and strolled to the drivers side, got in, shut the door and turned on the car. He put the car in reverse and backed out slowly. Shannon reached over for the radio and turned it on. She surfed the channels quickly and landed on one with Outkast's ' Hey Ya'.

" So why did you sign up for this show?" Stanley questioned, trying to make small talk. Shannon flipped down the mirror and started applying lipgloss.

" Make new friends? Start over? To tell you the truth, I am not sure," Shannon shrugged and put her lipgloss in her pocket. " What about you?"

" To get away from my friends, Annoying people." Stanley shuddered at the thought.

" What's so bad with them?" Shannon asked as he took a left turn.

" They call me 24/7!" He exclaimed loudly. Shannon winced and covered her ears.

" Lower the decibles!"

" Sorry!"

" Where are we going anyways?" Shannon said and she shifted in her chair.

" I think we are going to be living in London. Or Hawaii. I don't remember," Stanley said not knowing which one they are going to live.

" Um, I don't know how you could mix them up... London and Hawaii are like winter and summer! Totally differant!" Shannon voiced as she surfed channels again.

" Well here we are! The airport," Stanley yelled as he turned into the terminal and searched for a parking space.

" Theres one!" Shannon screamed and Stanley quicked turned into the parking space. He turned the car off and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Shannon opened the door and closed it reight behind her, Stanley mimicked her and and popped the trunk open. Shannon grabbed her bags and he grabbed his.

" What gate are we at?" Shannon asked as she looked at her ticket she had just removed from her pocket.

" I think we are at 88E," Stanley Phonated. They finally were on their way to- well where ever the house was!

What do ya think? Bad? Good? More improvment? REVIEW! You'll get a chapter!


	2. Introductions, Part 2

The Real World: Holes Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes, or the Charecters.... I wish i did Own Max..... LOL

Chapter 1, part 2: Introductions

Erin stood at the bus stop waiting for her next bus. She had a sign that said: Hector. A man finally started towards her, glanceing at her and the sign.

" You're Erin Right?" He questioned nervously. Erin smiled sympatheticly.

" Erin, Erin Carlson," she introduced polietly, holding out her hand for him to shake. He smiled, not nervous anymore.

" Hector, Hector Zeroni," Hector said confidently. " Or Zero, if you'd like." Erin laughed.

" Ok _Zero_," she said in a mocking voice. Zero playfully smacked her arm.

" Hey, I like my nick name ok?" He said in his defense. Erin laughed and picked up her bags. 'Zero' bent over to help her, because he only had one bag.

" No, It's alright. I can carry my own bags," She insisted, as she tried to shoo him away with her hands. Zero smiled,

" No, It's my pleasure," He said as he snatched a bag up. Erin rolled her eyes, obviously knowing what he was playing at.

" If your going to be playing the ' Gentleman Act' You can just stop while your ahead," Erin told him as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. Zero frowned deeply, obviously confused by her statment.

" I don't know what your talking about..." Zero admitted as he stared at her, unable to think of why she would say that. Erin smiled sarcastically.

" Oh, you just want to act all gentlemanish and then later, bed me," Erin said as though she knew it right off the top of her head. Zero frowned even more, if it were possible.

" I have no idea what your talking about. 'Gentleman act?' What are you rambling on about?" Zero asked as though she lost her mind. Erin stopped smiling and instantly blushed.

" Oh, Um... Sorry.. I didn't, erm, I thought," Erin stuttered, unable to speak correctly.

" It's alright, just don't jump to conclusions," Zero smiled and started walking to the bus that had just pulled up. Erin blushed redder and ran to catch up with him. Erin and Zero shoved their things in the compartment under the bus and made way towards the back of the bus. Erin got the window seat while Zero got the aisle seat.

" How come I don't get the window seat?" Zero insisted as he buckled his seat belt. Erin stuck out her tongue.

" Cause I am special," She grinned widly and looked out the window. Zero scoffed and waited for the attendent to speak into the intercom.

" HELLO! Welcome to Black Hound travels," Blared the intercom above them. " We will be taking you to various places and dropping some of you off at different places." Erin sighed as the person yacked on and on, but finally they started moving.

" God! I thought they weren't ever going to move!" Erin cried quietly said to Zero. Zero shrugged, not caring.

" It's no big deal, we have to stay on her for another nine hours," Zero whisphered back. Erins eyes held a look of horror.

" WHAT?!" Erin earned a few looks from other people riding the bus.

" Shhh!" Zero held a finger to his mouth to quiet her down. " I know, 9 hours is a long time. Just try to sleep or somthing" Erin leaned back in her chair, slightly ruffled from the information she just heard.

" Where are we going anyways?" Erin asked, oblivious to any information she had read earlier. Zero rolled his eyes and laughed.

" London," Zero stated, while he tried to get comfortable. Erin frowned.

" Why London?" Erin asked as she, too tried to get comfortable.

" I don't know, because the maker wanted us to," Zero said as he placed a pillow under his head. Erin glared at him and tried to get to sleep also. About 5 minutes later, they were fast asleep.

Good? Bad? I know it is really slow at first but It will be better! Review! You'll get a chapter!


	3. Introductions, Part 3

The Real World: Holes Style

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... even the girls are real people!

Chapter 1, Part 3

Ricky ' Zigzag' Kasch stood by his red krotchrocket, waiting for his fellow Real World partner. She had been informed earlier that he would be driving his krotchrocket so to mail her luggage to the airport. Ricky leaned back on his ride as he waited impataintly for her. He looked at his surroundings and watched as happy kids prance around, giggleing and grinning like maniacs, without a care in the world. His thoughts were distruppted when a tap on the shoulder drove his thoughts away. He turned to a short woman with long hair, blue eyes and a very fair complection.

" Um, hello," She started and stuck out her hand in a poliet manner. " I'm Candice, Candice Jenkins. And you are?"

" Ricky, Ricky Kasch," He said as he shook her hand gentley. She smiled and gestured to his ride.

" We are riding this?" She asked uncertainly, as she stared at it. Ricky turn to his krotch rocket and started laughing.

" What are you scared?" Candice glared at him.

" No, I'm not," She said in a so called ' brave' voice. Ricky didn't beilive her still.

" I don't beilive you," He told her as he tossed he a helmet. She caught it in surprise.

" We are going right now?" She questioned in a disbeiliving voice. Ricky shook his head in a joking manner.

" Well, We could always stay here, miss the plane and have no money what so ever," He shrugged as if he ment it. Candice rolled her eyes, set her helmet on the krotchrocket and put her hair in a low pony.

" How did you hair get so long?" Ricky insisted as he pulled at a lock of her hair. Candice raised and lowered one of her shoulders.

" It grows fast," And she put on her helmet and buckled the bottom. Ricky followed her suit and sat down on the krotchrocket. Candice climbed in on the back and held on tightly to Rickys waist.

" Oh my god, oh my god..." Candice started chanting to herself.

" What's wrong with you?" Asked a voice inside her head, or helmet, Candice didn't know. They started backing out and going to the main roads.

" Huh?" Candice said in confusion.

" There's a microphone in the helmet," Ricky said while he drove quickly in order not to miss the plane.

" There is? Cool! Now we can talk," Candice exclaimed happily. " Whats your favorite color?"

" Um, Probably blue, You?"

" Red, It's a cool color," Candice explained very quickly. " This ride is pimp!" After she said that, Ricky started laughing.

" Pimp?" He started laughing really hystraicaly SP? , to the point that Candice got pissed.

" That's great you think my word is funny but you don't see me laughing at anything you say," Candice growled to him and she glared at the back of his head. Ricky stopped laughing and they began driving in silence to the airport.

" Okay... I understand you find the word Pimp funny, But you don't have to have a cow about it!" She said angrly. Ricky shut up for the time being.

" I am bored," Ricky said, breaking the silence. Candice shifted uncomfortabley.

" Don't move around much, you might fall off," Ricky warned as he pulled into the ramp. He he paid the contract and pulled into a parking ramp. Ricky drove into a compact parking spot and turned off his ride. Candice took off her helmet and shook her head, letting her hair flow freely. Ricky removed his helmet and placed it on the krotchrocket and locked it onto his bike, he did the same for Candice's helmet.

" Finally, almost to London," Candice let out a frustrated like sigh. They walked for what seemed like eternity and approached gate 53.

" Please let me see your ticket and your carry on if you have one," A lady asked as they handed there tickets to her. She nodded her head and let them through.

What do you think? Any one that reads this? LOL Review!


	4. Arriving in London, Part 1

The Real World: Holes Style

By Candy

Chapter 2, Part 1

Shannon and Stanley arrived to the house hours later, in murky weather. It looked nothing like America, so they must be in England. They entered a 3 story house that was on the corner of Winchester and Jones Dr. It was huge!

" Oh my fucking god!" Shannon excalimed as she dropped her stuff to the ground. She started exploring while Stanley came strolling in.

" Holy!" He yelled as he saw how big it was. There were hot tubs, 6 showers and sinks, a huge kitchen, 2 living rooms, arcade room, movie room,3 bed rooms and a sauna.

" Wow, this is nice," Shannon told Stanley as she approached him, eyes wide with amazement. Stanley shook his head, unable to form words. Stanley walked to the 3 bedrooms and chose one with green camoflouge print. He trudged back to the enterway and plucked his lugage up, and placed them in his new room. Stanley hadn't ever stayed in somthing so exquisite and full of color. He may have a nice car and appartment, but nothing could compare to this.

Shannon walked about the house, still exploring, in hopes of finding somthing really interesting. No luck whatsoever. She returned to the entryway, picked up her luggage and made way for the nearest blue colored room. She climbed the 3 storys and dropped her bags on the ground.

" Nice," She spoke quietly to herself, parting her lips only slightly. She returned her hands to the bags and dragged them to the bed on the left. _I'll unpack later_ Shannon thought to herself as she looked out the window. Murky and grey, very bleak. Sad, depressing weather. But she wasn't going to let that bother her.

" Liking London?" Stanley questioned from the doorway, leaning on it. Shannon clutched her heart as she jumped.

" You scared me!" She accused as she spun around, glaring at him slightly. Stanley smirked and shrugged one shoulder.

" No difference to me," Stanley walked away, probably to watch TV. Shannon rolled her eyes and made her way the arcade room. She walked in a slow pace and glanced in every room that she passed. She arrived at the arcade room and smiled. It had a few pinball machines, dance dance revolution, PS2, XBox, Nintendo Game cube and many other games.

" Sweet," She declared to the walls and made her way to the dance dance revolution game. She chose a mid tempo song and started dance. She started moving and breaking a sweat. As she danced, she tied her hair in a pony and worked even harder. She was just about to finish at high score when Stanley came prancing into the room, out of breath.

" Their here!"

" Who?"

" Other people who live here!"

Short chapter, sorry! It's 10:05 and a school night. I need to get some sleep! Any suggestions from people who actually read this? Its a bit slow coming but it has to do!

READ THIS!

I am not going to be able to update often...once a week? once every 2 weeks? I dont know! BE PATIENT!

-I AM OUT

-Candy


End file.
